


Of Saints and Sinners

by Killer_Rose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Detectives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Paranormal, Romantic Fluff, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Rose/pseuds/Killer_Rose
Summary: Ricky needs a job. Tinsley needs an assistant.Both are completely the opposite of each other and yet they seem to work best together.People mysteriously disappear and appear dead days later. Each of them lacks either an eye, a tongue or a hand, which suggests that an old and powerful family has returned and they want to get back what is rightfully theirs.At the same time Ricky has to deal with a mysterious admirer and Tinsley tries with all his might to bring out the good in Ricky.--It had taken Ricky days, but he had gone through each file and sorted them not only alphabetically, but also by the type of case.He admired his work with pride and was even surprised at how big Tinsley's office now looked after everything was tidied up.Ricky went out the back door into the garden, where Tinsley was sitting at the garden table under the big apple tree. He was about to tell him that he could re-enter his office, but froze as soon as he saw his boss.Tinsley sat as usual, leaving his newspaper and drinking his coffee. Only he was swarming with birds. A little bird even sat on his shoulder and sang for him.Now Ricky was 100% sure. His boss was a fucking Disney princess.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Of Saints and Sinners

Ricardo Goldsworth was a lot. Among other things, a drama queen. A drama queen who runs away from his problems rather than face them. 

But as hard as he tries to stay stubborn, he couldn't say no to his own mother. Which is why he now searches the job advertisements in the newspaper for days to find a job that he believes would be good enough for him. 

Ricky came from a rich family and only enjoyed the best education, which is why it shouldn't be difficult to find a job. Unfortunately, he had practically no work experience. He could certainly apply as a waiter anywhere, like any normal person, but he was too proud for that. 

He needed something that would not bore him to death and would not make him feel humiliated. His mother would be happy if he found anything at all and didn't stay unemployed forever. 

It was one of those days when Ricky went through the job advertisements and refused any job for which he had all the technical qualifications but did not meet his standards. And let's be honest. Nobody wants to have someone like Ricky as a waiter or meet him at the checkout counter. Basically, he was not only doing something good for himself, but also for society in general. 

To Ricky's surprise, an ad caught his curiosity. 

Job as an assistant in a detective agency 

Please call the following number for more details. 

He admitted that the ad wasn't really meaningful, but that was what made Ricky so curious. The Goldsworth had their past with private detectives. They were either hired by his family or his family had them on the back of their neck. That's why his mother had a list of all the detective agencies in town. You had to know who could be dangerous and keep a close eye on them. 

Thanks to the list, which also listed all the numbers, Ricky was able to find out which detective agency it was. 

C. C. Tinsley. Ricky had heard of him. Everyone knew this man and everyone, really everyone, could only say good things about him. His success rate is said to be the highest of all, but the praise did not end with his work. Everyone knew how nice and polite he was. 

Recently, some had tried to dig up something dirty about this man, but no matter how deep they dug and how many people they questioned, they found nothing. At this point it was certain that Tinsley was a saint. 

That only made the job all the more attractive. Ricky could find out for himself whether this man really was what he said he was or whether it was just a facade. After all, it was an easy thing to pretend to be an angel who was personally sent to earth by God, but you couldn't keep it up forever. Everyone had their limits. 

But the question was whether he would give Ricky the job at all. Because as Tinsley was known to be a saint, Ricky was also known to be a sinner. Tinsley's reputation could be hurt if he hired someone like Ricky. 

There was only one way to find out. Call the number and apply for the job. 

Ricky wasted no time and called immediately, but was about to hang up when there was no answer for a long time. But at the last second he could hear someone on the other end. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, detectives Tinsley," greeted Ricky with a grin, which he couldn't completely suppress. "I'm calling for the job as an assistant." 

"Someone actually took the time to find out whose number that was." Ricky could hear a chuckle. “But I'm surprised that a Goldsworth is applying for the job. Plus, Ricardo Goldswoth from all the people. ” 

Ricky froze. He knew that this man was good, but he couldn't be that good. How did he know who he was so quickly? 

Tinsley noticed the sudden silence. 

“I was hired by Lucy once or twice, so I saved your number. After that it was easy to guess who you were by your voice,” he said in a calm voice. Hoping hopefully that he just hadn't scared off a potential assistant. 

Ricky took a moment to process the information. But caught up surprisingly quickly. However, he would later have to talk to his mother about the detective. 

“Since this is now clear and we both know who we are dealing with, I would like to come back to the job offer again. I hope it is still free. ” 

"Of course. Few had been interested in the job so far, but none of them seemed particularly promising. At least until now. ” 

“Is there anything you need from me? Resume? Testimonies?" 

“One resume is enough. But I would still like to invite you to an official interview. I hate to clarify things like that over the phone. ” 

"What is the address?" 

Ricky heard another chuckle from the other side. 

“Since you managed to find my name, it shouldn't be difficult for you to find my address. I would be happy if you could come over this afternoon, Mister Goldsworth. ” 

Before Ricky could say anything else, Tinsley had hung up. It seemed the detective wanted to test him. Find out how much he wanted this job. 

Fortunately, Lucy's list also had the addresses of all detectives in the city.


End file.
